


The Miranda Protocol

by Canosan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, Bi-Sexual, Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Humilation, Lesbian Sex, Oral, Other, Pegging, Piercing, Reluctant, Shaving, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canosan/pseuds/Canosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Renegade Axanna Shepard, who before being spaced saved the Galaxy by preventing a Reaper invasion and the tough Cerberus agent Miranda Lawson ,who accomplished the impossible by bringing Shepard back from the dead, butt heads. A battle for the hearts and minds of Normandy Crew ensues. A battle in which there can be only one true winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miranda Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe story. This is not connected to any of my other fictions. In this story Miranda is a true heart destroyer who looks to dominate anyone who gets in her way. That being said I think this story has potential as well. Here is to hoping.

 

 

**The Miranda Protocol**

 

Miranda tossed her hair aside she hated the fact that her boss the Illusive Man did not give her outright command of the Normandy. In fact she hated Shepard questioning her right from the get go. When that bastard traitor at the Lazarus tried to kill her with mechs it took all that she had to get away. Enduring that ordeal then having her motives questioned after she gave two years to bringing that smug bitch back to life.  She wanted to put a slug right into her head right there.

 

The very first mission they go on together Shepard had embarrassed her in front of the Quarian. She even sided with her over Miranda and Jacob AFTER the Quarians doubled crossed us. Miranda tried to steel herself as she listened to Shepard speak condescending to the man she held in high esteem. Did that bitch not know that he risked everything to bring her back? Major investors of Cerberus were on the verge of pulling out on the account of that glorified Girl Scout and she has the nerve to play the holier than though card. 

 

Miranda punched the display in front of her hard when she heard Shepard spout back to the Illusive Man in the quantum communication room one room, “ _he had to earn the right to be her friend.”_ The Illusive man took her in when she had nowhere to go. He was the one that stood up to her father. He is the one that did not give up on Shepard when everyone else in the entire universe had, including her lover, that fucking tentacle head Liara T’soni.  Miranda thought to herself. She want to throw a biotic bolt at Shepard so bad, but all she could do was just sit there and act like nothing was going on.

“Come on Miri, you have to give her time, she had just had a lot laid on her at one time.”

“What did you just call me?” Miranda flatly asked.

“Um sorry Ma’am, was trying to say something to calm you down” Jacob stammered back.

“When I need someone to calm me down I will just ask you to my room and we can replay the events from last year, got it?” Miranda seductively answered back to Jacob before ending the conversation with a glare.

Jacob bit his lip and blushed as he went back to what he was doing. 

 

Miranda did not say a word to Shepard as she walked past her to her friend Joker. Miranda was skeptical of letting an Alliance pilot on the premier Cerberus ship. However, when she saw his pilot scores she was happy the Illusive man chose him to pilot their new ship. Miranda sat in the shadows and stewed as she listened to the conversation between Shepard and her pilot. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down as she thought about Shepard’s uppity speech she gave to her early before they made their way to Freedom’s Progress. Miranda had never been insulted in her entire life. Miranda slid back down and made her way to the quantum communicator device.  

 

“What is it Miranda?” The Illusive man asked.

 

Miranda looked surprise as the Illusive man was sitting in his chair drinking a glass.

 

“Sir, are you sure this is going to be a good idea, I mean I understand the need to have her, but putting her in charge of everything. She sided with aliens who doubled crossed us on the last mission. She is openly looking to leave us high and dry.” Miranda pleaded.

 

“Well worst case scenario she is back on the board with a much better ship than the last time she went out. However, I think once she sees that the Reapers are the real threat and we she sees our commitment to humanity she will see the righteousness of our cause.” The Illuisive man uttered out.

 

“Which would be a lot easier if you let us show her, and not cow-tow to her every whim like she is some entitled brat.” Miranda spat back.

 

“She earned that entitlement when she led all of humanity forward. If it was not for her, humanity would not have a seat on the council. She represents the best of humanity. You will listen to her Miranda, if you do not serve her then I will find someone who will. Can you work with her Miranda?” The Illusive man ominously asked.

 

“Yes Sir, I can work with her. I will make sure we have her back.” Miranda said in a disappointed tone.

 

Miranda decided she would go to the new Normandy to begin shakedown preparations before they leave the space station. She did not like it but she was stuck with Shepard being the Captain, she would have to get used to being XO.

 

**Normandy**

Miranda had just finished booting up the last of the systems and performing the last of initial diagnostics when she saw Shepard enter the airlock going on the command deck.

 _Great! The savior is here. Better make the best of Miri,_ Miranda thought as she got up to greet the Commander aboard her ship.

 

“Ma’am we have a full crew and this is the command deck I can give you a tour if you would like?”, Miranda politely offered.

 

“No…I will look around on my own XO." Shepard rudely repsonded.

 

“Commander Shepard, this is the command deck from here Joker can plug in coordinates and navigate to our first mission. Also this is where the armory and science lab are located, however the lab is temporarily closed.

“An Artifical Intelligence, Joker is not going to like someone trying to fly his ship” Shepard uttered to the blue sphere which was EDI.

“I am a shackled AI I do not have access to Normandy’s systems. I run Normandy’s firewall and cyber warfare suites.” EDI explained.

“I see. Well I suppose we should decide where to go to first.” Shepard uttered aloud.

“I suggest we go to Omega first and get Mordin Solis. We are goin….”, Miranda attempted to advise.

“This is my ship XO, I give the orders here. I know you are used to running things Ms. Lawson, but, now that I am here and what I say goes. We will go to Omega, make the preparations.” Shepard barked at Miranda before walking away dismissively.

Miranda was furious as her face turned red with anger. _The fucking nerve of that bitch! Keep it together Miri…just go to your cabin and get away from her._ Miranda to her credit politely left, the command deck and walked toward the elevator. The crew all noticed the interaction and knew that Shepard had exerted control over the ship.

**The Great Commander Axanna Shepard**

As Shepard walked to different parts of the Ship introducing herself, Miranda was going over the intelligence dossiers of various important figures on Omega. The way Miranda walked away from her, she did not care for very much it was evident that her XO was angry, when she talked to the rest of the crew. “ _This Miranda Lawson had been giving her an attitude since she woke up. It was her operation that got infiltrated and got me almost killed”._ Shepard thought to herself. _It was her shoddy tactics that left the one person able to tell us who was behind it dead. She knew the type the end justifies the means however sometimes the wrong means will lead to the wrong ends_. Shepard quietly analyzed.

 Shepard knew the best way to establish order was get to know the crew. Miranda struck Commander Shepard as a person who was above mixing it together with the crew. She knew Miranda's type, superior in every way, which ultimately made her an inferior leader. Superior people rarely are able to achieve true humility. 

 

**_The cook_ **

Sgt. Joshua Gardner was the every man on the Normandy. He was the cook, the plumber, the janitor, the warehouse worker and even the maintenance man. He more than earned his keep and because of his utilitarian nature most of the crew forgot he was even on the ship. In fact unless it was chow time most of the crew never talked to Gardner. He felt lucky to be on this ship helping humanity out. He needed the extra work after losing his family. The view did not hurt either, the ladies on the ship were in the fittest of shape not to mention drop dead knock outs. Even Commander Shepard, he was impressed with her, she actually took the time to ask what he needed and with any luck his meals will finally include the high grade provisions for the crew. Something Miranda would never approve of, she was too much of a micro manager and an ice queen. Miranda ran a tight ship, but it was nice to see Shepard had a little more slack. It might be nice to see someone put Miranda in her place and arousing too. The woman was a terror, Sgt. Gardner feared dealing with her especially since she always noticed him, where the rest of the crew let him go around the ship unimpeded she would always spot him as soon as he came into contact and have more critiques and orders to give.

Although it was worth it he told himself, he has been a part of the Lazarus cell from pretty darn near the beginning and he had some of the most pleasurable memories of his life at the old space station. He had been sent to station where the Normandy was docked to prep the kitchen and inspect the plumbing systems when the news hit that the Mechs on the station went bonkers. He was relieved when they got news that Commander Shepard and Miranda both made it out in one piece. Although Ms. Lawson always rode him she always took him no matter what cell she was running. It is odd, that everyone needs crap job men, and most Cerberus agents did not like doing the crap jobs no pun intended. Miranda might be genetically superior but she definitely was not daft, there is always a use for a cook and a janitor/maintenance man. _There was always a "use" for him_ , he thought.

Joshua did not mind because he was doing all he could do to pull his weight. He had no family, and in a strange way these Cerberus cats were the closest thing he probably was going to ever get before he dies.  Still it was most arousing to see someone stand up to the all-powerful ice queen, Miranda Lawson.

 

**The Secretary Counselor**

Kelly Chambers had not been on a true mission before. She was wildly idealistic and loved the intrigue and opportunity to help out her fellow. Humans out. When she heard she was going to be working with THE commander Shepard she almost fainted. She was so enamored by Commander Shepard that she did not even bother to perform her initial evaluation of her boss, which was the whole reason why she was here, to give reports to the Illusive man on the psychology of Commander Shepard. All she could think about was the great Commander Shepard calling her “Kelly” and her acting like a giddy love-struck school girl in front of the commander. Kelly was feeling good when she saw a woman appear behind her, it was Miranda Lawson. “So Yeoman what are your initial professional impression of our new commander?” the woman said in a cold tenor.

“Wha? I am sorry my orders did not involve notifying you of my evaluations and besides they are confidential.” Kelly said back to Miranda.

Miranda’s face got ice cold and her glare looked like it was going to impale Kelly. The two stood there for about a solid minute without a word being said. Kelly did not know if she wanted to run or cry on the spot. Miranda gaze was piercing as it was cold. It seem to pin Kelly to stare straight back at Miranda.

Miranda smirked as she saw the weakness in Kelly Chambers. She decided that it was about _time to start having a bit_ of fun , _orders be damned_. So when she broke her gaze she reached forward gently caressed Kelley’s pale cheeks which were entirely flushed.

“Mmm ok dear, I tell you what, we have still have shakedown maneuvers to do, so here is what is going to happen, I am going to do what I need to do, and when I am done, which will be in two days from now I expect a full report on all your evaluations. I expect you to personally present them in my office two days from now, _Yeoman._ ” Miranda said while pinning Kelly back into place with her gaze.

“Bu---Yes Ma’am, I bett..I will bring them with me then.” Kelly stammered out.

“And  _Yeoman,_  you will address me with the proper respect my rank demands. Are we clear?” Miranda added.

“Yes Ma’am” With those words nothing else was said as they both headed in opposite directions.

 

Kelly wanted to run to Commander Shepard as fast as she could but there was one major problem. The Illusive Man gave strict orders to not ever tip off Commander Shepard she was one of the people getting reported on back to the Illusive Man.

She thought about calling the Illusive Man, but she was entirely lower on the totem pole and if it did not go her way she did not want to be on the wrong side of either Miranda or the Illusive Man. She sighed and would just let it spill out whenever she got port side that She was also giving the reports to Miranda.

Then she heard Miranda’s voice in the background she turned around to see what it was directed towards.

“Mr. Gardner, meet me downstairs in about ten minutes, I have some duties for you to perform…..and bring your tools” Miranda said literally looking down at him as he was working on a pipe under the flooring grate. She then continued to walk past the man as if did not exist.

“Yes Ma’am” Sgt Gardner replied. He gave off a kind of embarrassed look to Kelly, before getting off the ground where he was working on a pipe and dusting himself off.

 

 _That was odd_ , Kelley thought to herself. _Wonder what she needs with the maintenance man. Don’t think about it Kelly you are just getting paranoid. Just do what you have to do so you can put that crazy bitch out of your mind._ Kelly quickly admonished herself for saying.

 

_**Hours Later...** _

The counselor immediately smiled as she saw the lovely Commander Shepard come back on deck fresh from her inspection of the ship.

 

“What can I do you for Ma’am?”

 

“Mmm, put the PA on, I want to address the crew.” Shepard announced before speaking to the comm system.

 

“Dear Fellow Crew, we are here for one purpose, Deal with the Collectors, our human brethren our being taken and no one is going to do anything about it, no one, but us. We are probably going to have to go to the other side of the Omega-4 Relay, a relay that no one has ever returned from. It is the epitome of a suicide mission. So I am not going to forget, the sacrifice you all have taken by even signing up for this mission. We all put humanity ahead of ourselves. So I welcome each and every one of you, and I promise that you will not get nothing less than everything I have to give, as you have already done by deciding to follow me into hell, Now ladies and gentleman let’s get this party started, we are headed for Omega, let get ready to wake the devil up from bed!”

 

 

**Normandy Crew Quarters**

 

A cheer from everywhere in the ship was heard. The noise was a convenient cover for what was going on in the Executive Officer’s cabin. Miranda was in the throes of an intense orgasm brought about by the man naked on his knees in between her legs. Sgt. Gardner, thrust his tongue deep as he could into Miranda only to feel her muscular well tone thighs squeeze his face hard as the orgasm caused her body to shutter by a sex quake he caused. He sat there and took it as she made sure her juices marked his face as hers. A possessive symbol of her body’s appreciation. As Miranda recovered she grabbed Sgt. Gardner’s hair and roughly pulled him out of her sex, he had learned long ago to not even think about removing his lips from her sex. An audible slurping sound heralded the removal of the cook’s lips. Gardner’s face was dripping with Miranda’s juices. The woman had just spent the last four hours using the cook as an orally powered stress reliever.

She found out long ago that her dominant side needed much more than a piece of plastic or electronic toy to be truly satiated. Miranda’s dominant side needed a personal toy, a captive will to use as she saw fit. As far as Gardner was concerned Miranda was his goddess. Miranda’s words burned into him as if they were some unwritten cosmic law. Miranda’s whims were his command, her pleasure his only thought. Three years of being under Miranda’s heel made him her devout follower, not even the great Commander Shepard could compete with Miranda in his world whatever admiration garnered by Shepard had been properly put to heel by the time it was over. 

EDI had been reprogrammed when she was installed to not pay attention to Miranda or Sgt. Gardner. In fact, if anyone ever try to ask about Miranda, they would be greeted with EDI’s standard “this information is restricted.” Miranda was a bit cleverer when someone asked for Sgt. Gardner, the answer was “he was away performing his duties”. Which most of the time he was, in the bowels of the ship. No one would have ever thought the lowly Sgt. Gardner was in fact one of Miranda’s lovers. Lover would have been an overly generous designation. Lovers typically were not equipped with electrified cock rings that could activated on a whim. Lovers typically did not have to clean the boots of their significant other with their tongue. 

 In fact, Gardner would sometime be asked to stand while his Mistress whipped him for no other reason than she needed the practice.

Sgt. Gardner was such an everyman people forgot he might be in the walls working on a pipe. Miranda chose him because of the size of his manhood, and his lack of family. She knew that occupying his time with her needs would be a benefit to them both. Sgt. Gardner still loved his late wife, and the fact that he served Miranda made it somehow better. He knew that he was the lowest man on the totem pole, but somewhere deep down he knew that Miranda was something greater, a genetically created perfect being that he was meant to serve.

Miranda smiled as she leaned back and closed her eyes thinking of how it would be nice to put that uppity Yeoman in her place. It had been a long time since she got to truly break out her Dominant side. Most of the time she was surrounded by beaten submissives or others who understood very quickly who the alpha was. A part of her stirred at the prospects of asserting her dominance again over those who would challenge her. Indeed it had been too long since anyone had the wherewithal to even think to challenge her. Miranda suddenly felt optimistic about this mission.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
